Motorized skateboards and scooters have gained popularity, ranging from casual commuter riders to those in the extreme end of the action sports community. Many contemporary motorized skateboards and scooters typically are powered by a motor and power supply mounted to the underside of a skateboard or scooter deck. The motor is mechanically linked to a selected one of the rear pair of skateboard wheels or a rear scooter wheel. Other motorized skateboards or scooters use a separate power wheel located between the wheels of the skateboard or scooter.
Disadvantages of the present state of the art include: 1) the motor and battery greatly reduce clearance under the board or scooter deck causing unintentional scraping of components when riding over obstacles or uneven surfaces and thus limiting the use of these assemblies to well paved surfaces; 2) the motor and battery pack require protective shielding against unintentional and harsh bumping and scraping; and 3) all the motor elements are pre-integrated into the structure of the board or scooter which limits usage to a single board or scooter.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved motorized wheel assembly with an adaptable weight transfer assembly for use with skateboards in comparison to the prior art.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved motorized wheel assembly combined with an adaptable weight transfer assembly that provides for a front mounted wheel which improves the ability to pull the skateboard over rough or uneven surfaces.
Similarly, there is a need for an improved motorized wheel assembly combined with an adaptable weight transfer assembly that adapt to existing skateboards as an after-market accessory, providing the use of the assembly on multiple such user owned transport or sporting devices.
There is likewise a need for an improved motorized wheel assembly combined with an adaptable weight transfer assembly that are easily attached or removed from skateboards.
Furthermore, what is needed is an improved motorized wheel assembly combined with an adaptable weight transfer assembly that can be adapted to existing skateboard deck and truck designs such these utilities can be added to the existing characteristics of the rider's favorite skateboard design.
Various aspects of the motorized wheel assembly address these needs, as are discussed in more detail below.